


The Start of A Honeymoon

by bigbadwitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nothing but very enthusiastic consent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwitch/pseuds/bigbadwitch
Summary: Zelda's honeymoon doesn't begin the way she'd expected.





	The Start of A Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a few AU stories I intend to write that clear up Part 2 somewhat- this is an alternate to Chapter 16 where Sabrina still tried to stop the wedding but the whole mess with Ambrose and the death of the Anti-Pope didn't happen.

It had been a very trying day. Zelda had never had any false expectations that her wedding day would be an especially romantic affair but she had hoped that it would at least be free of any excessive dramatics. No such luck. Her niece had seen to that. She'd known that Sabrina had been extremely displeased with her decision to marry their High Priest but obviously she'd underestimated the lengths the girl was willing to go to stop it.

  
When the false Edward had appeared in the church, Zelda had felt her heart stop for just a second. The overwhelming wave of emotion at seeing her brother again had been quickly replaced with righteous anger when she realised what Sabrina was doing but it was nothing compared to the rage that was radiating off her groom. His hand had wrapped so tightly around her wrist that she'd genuinely worried that the bones beneath his fingers might crack and although he'd curtly instructed the Anti-Pope to continue the ceremony, Zelda had worried that his anger at Sabrina was going to come back to bite her later on. The youngest Spellman and her reckless boyfriend had slunk off into the shadows and Zelda was sure that it was only the presence of His Unholy Eminence that had stopped Faustus from inflicting severe punishment on them there and then. No matter. Zelda was sure that she possessed enough womanly wiles and enough knowledge of what made her husband tick to persuade him to show them mercy. Not that she wasn't still furious herself- surely Sabrina should have learned that marching in guns blazing every time she had a problem wasn't the most effective way to manage things.

  
As a result of her niece's troublemaking, the wedding reception had been a more subdued affair than Zelda had anticipated. She'd done her best to ignore the scattered whispers and curious glances, a smile fixed on her face all evening. Her husband had barely left her side and his hand had barely left its resting place on her thigh- Zelda supposed that he was making a show of unity but the thought crossed her mind that perhaps he was afraid to risk her slipping off to be alone with her niece or her sister. He wasn't completely wrong. Watching Hilda's worried face from across the room had been like a physical pain in her chest, one that she had to resolutely put out of her mind as the party dispersed and she mentally prepared herself to spend the night with her undoubtedly angry husband.

  
She expected to be met with recrimination and rage as soon as they were alone but, not for the first time that day, Zelda was surprised. The second the door of his bedroom (their bedroom, she reminded herself) closed behind her, he pushed her back against it, his hand sliding up her thigh.

  
“Alone at last, Lady Blackwood” Faustus's voice was low and rough against her ear and Zelda let her eyes flutter shut as the pads of his fingers stroked over her inner thigh. She let out a breathy little moan when he snapped the strap of her stockings against her skin. This was definitely better than a fight. And she was far more likely to win.

  
“In a rush, Faustus?” She said, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder as his own continued its way up her leg.

  
“Merely fulfilling my marital responsibility to make my wife scream my name loud enough for everyone in town to know who she belongs to". Ah. So he was feeling possessive. Zelda could definitely work with that.

  
“I think they know” she crooned, letting out an exaggeratedly breathy sigh when his fingers slipped under the silk of her knickers to toy with her clit. It felt good, without a doubt, but there was no harm in stroking his ego a little.

 

  
He made her come for the first time that night pressed against the door, shuddering and sighing with three of his fingers inside her and his thumb on her clit, without letting her breathe for a moment. When he'd finished, Faustus wasted no time before he shoved his fingers roughly into her mouth and even though the last waves of her orgasm were still running through her, Zelda felt another white hot flash of lust. They'd always been so good together, he always knew just what she wanted. She might have been more than willing to use their sexual compatibility to her advantage but she couldn't forget that she was always in danger of being pulled under as well. But as she sucked on his fingers and watched his eyes darken, Zelda was rapidly losing the ability to care.

  
“Shameless, aren't you, precious?” Faustus laughed as she eagerly licked the taste of her cunt from his fingers and Zelda nodded, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She thought she must make a pretty picture with her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright and her mouth full, and when her husband grunted and used his other hand to squeeze her ass, she knew she was right.

  
“Only when you make me that way, husband" she purred when he withdrew his fingers from her mouth and smiled when he gave her an amused, sceptical look.

  
“Oh, I'm sure you're a picture of innocence when I'm not around” he finally shrugged his jacket off and discarded it. He looked relatively put-together but when Zelda reached down to stroke his hard cock through his trousers, Faustus's lips parted in a hungry snarl. “What a pity for you that you can't get away from me now, my darling. You won't get a respite from being such a slut”.

  
“Who says I want one?” Zelda whispered into his ear as she continued to stroke him “I'm all yours now, your Excellency, to do with as you wish. All yours.” For a second, she worried that she'd gone a little over the top in her attempt to butter him up but from the way Faustus's hips bucked against her hand, it seemed to have been what he wanted to hear. Having this much sway over him, even just over the involuntary little movements he made, was intoxicating as well as useful and she pouted when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

  
“On the bed, wife. Now” he ordered her, as though she was in any need of persuading. His commanding tone sent a thrill through her that went straight to her cunt but she raised an eyebrow at him and slowly stepped away from him. Just as slowly, she undid the fastenings of her bridal dress and let it fall to the floor, relishing the low groan Faustus couldn't restrain when he saw her in her black stockings and basque. Catlike, Zelda stalked over to the bed and arranged herself artfully on the edge of it, looking up at her husband hungrily.

  
“Come and join me, husband?” she suggested faux-innocently, her pulse rapidly elevating as he looked at her like a starving man looks at a feast. Still standing, his hand wound into her hair and her eyes fluttered shut when his nails raked over her scalp.

  
“So beautiful, Zelda, you're enough to tempt a man to a lifetime of sin. Sometimes I think the Dark Lord himself made you just for me. We're meant to be together, sweetheart, and you know it.” Faustus's voice was low and gravelly as he grabbed her jaw between his fingers and Zelda was having to fight to stop herself being completely submerged in her desire. He was right, she did know it- she didn't trust him, half the time she didn't even like him, but they were a perfectly matched pair. They could both be selfish, egotistical, ambitious and ruthless. She knew she could be a perfect High Priest's wife. And even when she was at the peak of her dislike for him, he still never failed to make her feel completely electric.

  
“Then take me, Faustus. Please” she made her voice low enough to match his and felt his hand tighten around her jaw before he lunged at her. His arms caught her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap when he settled back against the headboard.   
Faustus made quick work of her basque but got distracted from removing his own clothes by the opportunity to toy with her breasts. His big hands felt incredible against her sensitive skin and Zelda moaned excessively loudly, rocking her hips against the hardness in his trousers. She knew that she shouldn't have been making it so clear that she wanted him so badly, should have restrained herself to keep him on his toes but she just couldn't. It had been weeks since she'd had him and she'd always had a very healthy sexual appetite, but especially for him. She tugged needily at his belt, too distracted by his touch to effectively undo it. Taking the hint, Faustus released her breasts and undid his belt buckle. She knelt up, pressing her chest against his front so she could get rid of the rest of his inconvenient clothes.

  
When she settled back in his lap, Zelda gave a deep sigh at the pleasure of having his warm skin against hers. She'd already come once that evening but she still felt wound up tighter then a spring and the way Faustus was looking at her as she started to grind on him wasn't helping.

  
“Satan, you want it bad, don't you?” He growled, pulling at her hips so her wet folds rubbed over his erection and Zelda mewled. She did want it, him, so much. Her head was swimming and she was having a great deal of difficulty remembering her plan of action, thinking about anything other than having him inside her. “Such a whore for me, Zelda, my pretty girl. Is that why you married me, darling? So you could have my cock in this dripping pussy whenever you wanted?”

  
Zelda could only moan in response, grinding herself against him so that he was moaning too. Faustus was evidently content for her to tease them both, his hands resting on her hips as she rubbed her cunt over him again and again. It got to the point where she felt her stomach tighten and her legs begin to shake before those strong hands flipped her over and pushed her into the mattress. He pushed inside her in one steady move and Zelda's hands came up to grip hard at his neck. Her satisfied moan turned into a frustrated whine when she realised he wasn't moving.

  
“Nobody else can give you this, darling. Nobody else knows what you want, how to give it to you, how to make this beautiful body sing. You're mine, you know that, don't you?

  
“Yes, yes, yes" she practically sobbed, squeezing her inner muscles around his cock in an attempt to get him to move. Normally she'd play a game, not admit that he set her whole body on fire but she simply couldn't. She was far too desperate and for a second she wondered if he might have cast a spell to stoke up her lust- she thought she might actually prefer that to it all being her own internal need for him.

  
“Filthy tart. Praise Satan, you love being your High Priest's whore, don't you?" Faustus groaned and his words prompted an even louder groan from Zelda. She hated how good he made her feel, hated the wild and basic and animalistic level he brought her down to and most of all hated how much she loved it. At that point, she thought she would have done anything to get him to fuck her properly, anything. It was dangerous- she'd thought she could use her body to keep herself one up on her new husband but obviously she'd overestimated her own self-control.

  
“ You're such a bad girl, Zelda. See what you do to me? You make me lose control, sweetheart. My bad, bad girl” he said as his hips started moving again and Zelda whimpered, high and needy, her fingers clawing at the sheets beneath her.

  
“You're a devious, wicked man" she sounded so breathy and desperate that she barely recognised her own voice and she felt her cunt clench around him when she saw his self-satisfied, hungry smile. “If anyone's a slut, husband...”

  
He growled, teeth sinking into her neck but she felt his hips snap forward faster and knew he was far from unhappy.

  
“Not very grateful, are you, darling? Considering how much you seem to be enjoying yourself.” Faustus brought his hand down to stroke her clit and Zelda gasped, her voice ragged and heavy. He continued to play with her and Zelda couldn't do much more than groan and claw hard at his back until her husband's hand came to loosely wrap around her throat and the pleasure surged over her, drowning her. Typically, Faustus didn't stop moving as she came hard around his cock but kept thrusting into her so hard the bed was shaking and claimed her mouth in a messy, dirty kiss.

  
“Please, your Excellency" she purred when her mouth was free, licking a stripe across his jaw. “Come inside me. Fill your bad girl up, I need it.”

  
He groaned her name, his hands grasping at her hips to pull them to meet his thrusts hard and Zelda sighed as she felt him begin to spurt inside her, tugging on the hair at the base of his neck. Faustus placed filthy open-mouthed kisses against her neck as he filled her with his come. When he finally stilled and rolled off her, Zelda found herself missing the pressure of him on top of her.

  
“You're a wonder, my darling” he murmured as his hand swept over her ribcage and hip. Zelda was still very breathless but she reached for a cigarette anyway.

  
“I'm well aware" she said teasingly, lighting it and then sweeping her tangled hair over one shoulder. She was sure that she looked like a fucked-out mess and if she'd been with anyone else, she'd have instantly retired to the bathroom to fix herself up- but, Zelda needed to get what she wanted, and she knew that Faustus loved the way she looked after he'd ravaged her. Instead of rising to clean herself up, she reached into her crumpled dress to get her lipstick and compact. Although she didn't look at him, Zelda was sure Faustus was watching as she made a meal out of re-applying the red colour to her mouth. When she discarded her makeup again and finally turned to look at him, he was watching her with a predatory look in his eye and even though it made her stomach swoop with arousal, she was determined not to let herself get distracted again.

  
She slid her hand over the right side of his chest, resting her chin on the left side.   
“Faustus.... husband.... your Excellency....” she murmured, smiling a little when he gave a sardonic, expectant chuckle and brought his hand round to squeeze the round globe of her backside. “You know, I believe it used to be tradition for a groom to grant his bride a boon in return for the gift of her maidenhead...”

  
He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing as he continued to stroke the soft skin between her hip and her ass, so she went on.

  
“Now, I know it's been some considerable time since I was in possession of my maidenhead...” Faustus laughed in response. She was sure he must have remembered the occasion of her losing it as well as she did- she'd barely had time to wander into the woods after her Dark Baptism before he'd grabbed her round the waist, transported them to his house and did what he'd been graphically promising to do for months. “But I thought you might grant me something anyway.”

  
“Anything for my bride" Faustus leaned forward to kiss her hungrily but quickly “And her pretty little cunt, virginity be damned.” She smiled seductively, her fingertips drawing a soft pattern on his chest. When she spoke it was in a silky smooth voice.

  
“My niece was somewhat... impetuous this afternoon. She's easily inflamed to passion, for both good and bad, and I believe someone or something attempted to stir up that passion by convincing her my brother had come to warn her against our union. She's a silly girl and I understand that she violated the sanctity of our traditions but I think she thought she was doing what she could to protect me.” Faustus's mouth had tightened into a hard line but Zelda pressed on. “I'm not suggesting that she, or young Mr Scratch, should get off scot-free but I would be endlessly grateful if you would let me handle Sabrina”.

  
“Zelda...” Faustus said levelly, but she could tell there was anger behind his eyes. “I think past experiences would prove that your attempts to handle Sabrina have been almost entirely unsuccessful.”

  
She sighed, shifting so she was lying in between his legs and beginning to press lazy kisses on his chest. Even though his come was still trickling down her thighs, Zelda could feel him start to get hard again. The miracles of sleeping with warlocks. She took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it, restraining a smile when Faustus gritted his teeth but made no move to stop her.

  
“I promise you, Faustus, I am just as displeased with the lack of respect for the Church as you are. I have no intention of letting my niece go unpunished. And I'm the High Priest's wife now, am I not?” Zelda hummed with satisfaction as he swelled beneath her fingers “Let me take this burden off your shoulders. Let me be your right hand.”

  
“Fine" he rasped. From the way he was looking at her, it was obvious that Faustus's mind had changed gears again. And as Zelda held her husband in the palm of her hand, she knew that she'd begun this marriage with a victory after all.


End file.
